Talk:Sandy Shores
Socio-economic level of Sandy Shores I've been curious, Sandy Shores as a whole appears to be a run-down urban poor area. This explains the general underdeveloped, severly lacking nature of the town with very few amenities. It is dusty, dirty and generally not as well presented as other towns in the state. So what does everyone else think, would Sandy Shores be considered a poor and low income community? It certainly looks to be quite low on the socio-economic scale. Enigma24 (talk) 21:29, October 8, 2013 (UTC) : RE: I've lived out in what is known as "Sandy Shores" my whole life, hence the name,so I can say personally that I have some history with the town. I can forsure say though that Rockstar did a good job with it to say the least. Of course, I'm going to brag about how awesome it is to have some recognition in a small town like this, whether if it's in a good way or not. Haha. Either way the environment and economy of the area is spot on. Everything is more spaced out and even some buildings (only a couple) have been torn down, however. But Rockstar did there research and recreated it well. Much can be compared, the people are as stubborn as the game portrays them to be and its off-road culture has been accurately portayed. However, not all homes are run down. In recent years, there was some economic boom in 2005-2006. Hundreds of homes were being buit because there was talk about the Salton Sea supposively going to be cleaned up or something in the means of that. Either way homes were being built because people thought it was going to be a "happening" place again like it was in the 1950's and 60's. That was a failure to begin with and on top of that, the market to a dump (this being 2008), now its no worse than it was before if not worse due to the small jolt in population, increasing the Hispanic population while increasing the free-thought of stupidity. So people continue to meander around with there food stamps and welfare checks, sucking the tit of government. Anyway, there's your scoop from a local! Zing! Note, I will probably upload pictures showing local landmarks shown in the game, just for the fun of it. : SandyShorer (talk) - 10:34pm, January 26th, 2014 (PST) : Another local here. I actually believe Sandy Shores is far more economically sound than Desert Shores/Salton City. Sandy Shores has a few ammenities that Desert Shores/Salton City completely lacks, on top of the fact that everyting in game is more densely packed together. Living in Desert Shores, I have to drive 4 miles to get a tank of gas because the gas station in Desert Shores is no longer open for business. Speaking of which, many of the business' out here that have Sandy Shores counterparts have been closed for years. They do seem to see business in the game though. Jono1874 (talk) 12:31, February 8, 2014 (UTC) : Interesting, so Sandy Shores should actually be more deserted and run down than it appears in the game? Judging by what you've said, it's always really good to get a local's opinion, Sandy Shores can be considered a low income/poor settlement? So Sandy Shores/Desert Shores would be considered a failing town quietly dying away? Enigma24 (talk) 21:29, February 8, 2014 (UTC) : Rockstar needed to make the place fun to play in. in order to do that they needed to add a larger population of people to run over, shops, ect. It makes sense to me. It'd be very hard to have fun in Sandy Shores if it was dead accurate to the real thing. I know for sure Imperial County (which the Salton Sea is located in) is the poorest county of California. From what we've seen of the GTA5 version of San Andreas, I'm willing to bet that Blaine County is in the same state of affairs. "failing town quietly dying away" is a very apt description of both Sandy/Desert Shores. : Jono1874 (talk) 16:08, February 13, 2014 (UTC)